Life in a private school
by Mei Marino
Summary: It's not as if Ryou's life is over with an ancient spirit possessing his body from time to time but when his father sent him of at a private school for girls, thing are definitely going to change, especially when Ryou discovers tons of craziness inside.
1. Sticky situation

Hey guys! I'm back again after being on writing hiatus for our big finals (a.k.a. last exams on my high school life.) So now I'm just having the time of my life before going to college. So here's my new fic, dedicated to all Ryou fans!

Anyway as early as now, I would like to apologize if people are going to be affected in some way as I write this story… I wrote this fic on my own point of view (being a student of all girls' school for 11 years) so please bear with me 

Oh yeah, before I forgot.. the words that are italicized indicates that Bakura is the one talking err... writing :D

You guys are going to have an idea on what's going on inside the walls of a private all girls' school. So I hope you guys have fun reading this as much as I loved writing this fic.

So enough of that let's start! But before we do

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! nor its characters.

* * *

My name is Ryou Bakura a sixteen-years old teenager who has a lot in mind. Get this, my father sent me to a private all-girls school!!! I understand how much he likes to have a daughter but this is much more than I can handle. Studies show (I think) that writing on a diary could help you out; a sort of stress reliever in a way. You can write how you feel instead of keeping it all up until you explode, which, I may say is not very good. Any way I'm writing this out of fun I guess or a medium to get what I'm feeling out of my nerves. They do it on movies too right? 

_Usually, the people who write on diaries on movies are girls, you idiot!_

I can't see you coming up with other ways to help us get out of this situation!

_He's your father, not mine. Besides, staying there would do you some good boy._

What do you mean?

_Oh trust me. This is going to be exciting._

Exciting on what way?

_You know, girls and their ways._

Don't belittle me yami. For your information, I also have friends that are girls.

_You don't know the half of it. Now stop complaining!_

Yeah right, whatever! Anyway, ever wonder how I landed on this spot? Read this:

I was sitting at our couch, studying, while my yami watched peacefully. For one, he's actually not a nuisance to me.

_You know, I'm actually here, sharing the same body as yours and you dare write something like that about me?_

Go back to the ring and sleep! Can't you see I'm busy?

_No way, I'm actually enjoying this._

Just don't disturb me anymore. Back to my story; I was studying when my father called from Egypt. Yes, he's still stuck there, digging mummies and whatever Egyptian artifacts. He called me to say that he's sending me to a private school somewhere in Tokyo. He explained that he met an old friend there who was a part of the school's board. They're on Egypt to look for some new things to add on their curriculum. And my brilliant father (talking about sarcasm here) asked if he could enroll me there, not knowing that the school is exclusively for girls! And his friend, not knowing that I'm a guy, called his secretary to send me the information pack.

So there I was, all too excited because the school is located in Tokyo, asked the name of the school. And then, he said it. The most dreadful thing a boy could ever here from his father is that his father is sending him to Sakura Academy.

"Father, do you know what are you doing?" My voice grew louder that even my yami got startled.

"Of course I do! I'm sending you to a well of school in which I know you'll do just fine" He said and I can imagine his face gleaming of excitement.

"Father," I said calmly as I could, "Are you even aware that Sakura Academy is a private school for girls?!"

"…"

"Are you even listening?"

Then I heard him laugh "It's not a school for girls, why would I send you if it was?"

"Exactly" I said, hoping that he understood.

"It's not an all girls school… is it?"

And that ended our conversation due to long-distance line break down. Then my father sent me a text message: I already paid for the tuition fee boy; bear with it for the mean time. I'll see you soon. Take care.

"Looks like you're in big trouble" my yami said after reading the text message.

"My life is so over" I said to myself.

"Look on the bright side, what?" he said after he saw my face displaying a wide grin.

"It sounds ironic when you say that" I said in a teasing manner as I picked up a pillow and hugged it.

"Shut up. As I was saying, you don't have to worry about your chest when wearing their uniform"

I opened my moth but no words came out so I closed it again. I was imaging myself wearing that and I guess he also was. Then he started laughing loudly which pissed me off.

"It's so short!" I complained.

"Wear a beret and you'll look like a painter" he said in between laughs.

I've always think that their uniform is odd. It's like a painter's clothes but it's shorter like a mini dress. I can't believe I will wear that kind of stuff! Well at least they have tights to go with it to hide the 'shortness'.

"Hate to break it, but you still have one little problem" my yami said as he sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch.

'Oh no,' I thought. 'Cause every time he says little, it's actually the opposite. When I just stared at him, waiting for an answer, he sighed. "The name Ryou seems to be dominantly masculine don't you think?" Then he gave me his signature evil smile.

* * *

A little survey... how do you guys like it when Bakura is interfering with what ryou is writing? 

I'll include it all in one paragraph or what I did in this first chapter is better?

* * *


	2. Preclass day

So here's my chapter two ;) notes will be posted at the end of the chapter… so there, have fun reading! Oh, if there are any grammatical errors, please tell me so that I can revise it.

* * *

Pre-class day

A stereotypical view on girls studying in a private school for girls: A fine young lady, who is courteous, has poise, graceful, elegant and quiet. (a/n: just made this part up…I don't really know what people think when they hear the word 'all-girl's-school-student') Though some of it may be true, I realized that people must not judge a book by its cover. Besides the fact that we don't really know what's happening behind the walls of their school.

_Don't you think you, or rather we, are excluded from that fact!?_

Sheesh, you don't have to remind me, it's as if my life isn't over.

_Of course your life isn't over. You're alive and still writing in this diary of yours. Unless you're a ghost who still has some 'unfinished' business here on earth then it's pretty much safe to say 'your-life-is-over'._

Stop being so sarcastic and stop messing my diary! You know there's this word called PRIVACY!

_Oh, is there? 'Cause in a thief's vocabulary, there's no such word haha… and for the record I'm not messing you diary, I'm making it beautiful._

You're giving me a headache so would you please stop it and let me continue on writing? I'm not even asking you to go somewhere and mind your own business. Just let me write.

_Fine. But for the record, you're not stopping me from making side comments or rather I should say designing your boring diary._

Just minimize it! Now, let me go for the story for today:

I have no choice but to follow the orders of my father, o matter how weird or suicidal (on my case) it may be. So I went to the school with all of my things (have to stay in their dorms due to the fact that I live in the other side of Tokyo.) I was looking for my room when a girl asked me if I'm lost or 'something like that'. She was tall, fair-skinned, has long black curly hair and light brown eyes. Her name is Ellie and she offered me some help. Of course I have to accept it as a gentleman would do.

_Or rather, a fine young lady, hehe_

I could imagine your face wearing a big grin.

_Heh I'm glad you know._

Whatever, so Ellie helped me find my room and when we finally got there, I almost had a breakdown when I saw the room. Although, I got to compliment its size fit for a princess, yeah, I wrote write, a PRINCESS, complete with the four posted bed with pink bed sheets, pink linen, pink table, pink chair, pink carpet-

_Yeah, we got it, pink EVERYTHING!_

Not to mention the pink bathroom.

_Would you stop it already?!_

Oopps, sorry, but it still looks girly to me.

_Do you have any other choice?_

Nope, not even one. (sticks out his tongue)

_Then stop whining! Like I told you, it'll be good if you stay here._

I know, I know, anyway, let's get back to the story… Ellie helped me put away my things (have to be extra careful on the boy 'stuffs :D) she also explained to me the basic rules and regulations of the dorm and the school and they seriously are strict here. Well, no wonder, since they're taking care of young precious girls from well-off families and the like, but they really are STRICT. I mean who would be crazy enough to make rules like 'lights off at 10pm'?! (BTW, you should be in your room not later that 9pm.)

_People who are as crazy as the ones complaining! It is called energy saving besides the fact that young girls like YOU needs eight hours of sleep or you missed hearing it from your new bff- and what the heck? Even I have been infected with that 'I.M.' talk._

Well Ellie has her ways and yeah, my new iPod which dad sent me as an 'apology gift' was on its highest volume. Haha; which reminds me no iPods on school grounds and not to mention, the use of cellular phones will only be before or after class hour… sad.

_Hey, Ellie said that most students don't really follow that rule._

Yeah and most of them were given heavy penalty, besides, I'm not the one to break rules.

_Cause you still haven't tried it._

And I'm not going to try it, now for the last time stop messing with my diary!!

_Okay but just because it's only a few minutes before lights out. Go and get a beauty sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow miss debutant._

Haha very funny but in a minute, got to write this down.

Okay, so tomorrow's gonna be the official day they accept me to Sakura's Academy. Wish me luck!

_Good luck._

Thanks, anyway I hope to meet new fantastic people like Ellie and I hope that there aren't as many girls, whom, in Ellie's words, are bully and mean (you know, people who makes fun of other people's diction or when they mispronounce words accidentally. Those who only have beauty and heaps of mean stuff to say but in truth they don't actually have brains. Not to mention those spoiled brats who NEEDS to get what they want.) Yup, have to stay away from those types of people.

_Yeah, like they'll ever notice a nobody who is a newcomer like you. Now, go to sleep! Like I said young girls like you needs eight hours of beauty rest._

Who are you calling a girl? Oh, I forgot, you yourself are a girl.

_Shut up._

But what you said is so not true. According to my former teacher, teenagers needs ten hours of sleep or we tend to 'micro-sleep' and not listen to class and stuff like that (a/n: to my friends: I think you now who this particular teacher is… winkwink)

_Then I recommend you to stop writing and go to bed already!_

Okay, okay I will geez… um…

_Um what?_

Lol nothing, good night!

_Lol?! Sigh, good night._

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me… and BTW, there really are people from my former school who are like what Ryou said he doesn't want to meet… sad isn't it?

Oh yeah, the 'I.M.' talk is something I got from watching Bring it on: All or Nothing last night. Their idea not mine… (We don't really use those unless of course if we're using messenger)

You guys are probably wondering: what happened to Ryou's no. 1 problem in the previous chapter: his name? I've been looking for a way to insert it in here… but I've decided to put it in the third chapter.

So what did he do to his name? Find out on the next chapter.


End file.
